


Чудесная плоть

by hwaja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Burns, Gen, Self-Harm, aaaaaaaaaand then a hand goes in, boiling water, but not really, extremely graphic self-harm, mind trips, you got the picture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwaja/pseuds/hwaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Посвящается Ryou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудесная плоть

Иллуми просыпается в состоянии, которому не сразу может подобрать имя.  
Оно кажется знакомым − удушливое, родное, оставляет характерный привкус во рту и тяжелое чувство в животе. Безымянности он не рад, но состояние слишком зыбко, чтобы очертить его грани или облечь его в слова. В кое-то веки Иллуми решает в пользу неопределённости. Искреннее наслаждение, хоть источник его и неизвестен, не пугает.  
Иллуми выбирается из-под земли, меняет локацию. Набирает воды в ближайшем ручье. Разводит небольшой костёр. Ветки с приятным треском ломаются под его пальцами, и на секунду перед глазами Иллуми встаёт образ нежно белеющей сломанной кости.  
Ах.  
Безымянное чувство моментально обретает плоть; это желание, и желание вполне конкретное. Иллуми просыпается с желанием уничтожать, просыпается, погребённый под ним, с ним под ногтями, с забитыми этим желанием слюнными железами.  
Смерть − то, с чем Иллуми знаком интимно, знаком в мелочах, знаком очень давно. Как и с любой незыблемой составляющей личности (а смерть − внушительная часть Иллуми), заметить её нелегко: он привык к ней и откликается на неё скорее рефлекторно. Уничтожение − рутинный акт, к которому Иллуми готов в любое время, независимо от обстоятельств.  
Сегодня его желание вполне конкретно. Он хочет убить нечто прекрасное. Воспитанный человек начал бы с себя − улыбка трогает губы Иллуми − жаль, что такое решение совершенно ему не подходит.  
И всё же.  
Вода закипает, и, не думая, Иллуми трогает кончиками пальцев бурлящую поверхность. Этого недостаточно − ни чтобы удовлетвориться, ни чтобы обжечься − и он суёт руку в кипяток целиком.  
В лице он не изменяется, совсем. Едва заметно вздрагивает нога − досадная реакция, он должен быть выше этого. Когда Иллуми вынимает руку (он может терпеть и дольше, он может подождать, пока кожа не облезет, пока мясо не сварится полностью, не распадётся на волокна, он может варить свою руку, пока ничего, кроме кости, не останется − Иллуми может и не может одновременно), она выглядит донельзя уродливо. Как любое последствие любого импульсного решения. Как любой итоговый продукт, любое несчастное дитя чувства, которое оказалось слишком сильным, чтобы его обладатель мог сдержаться, отчего превратился в творца − или в убийцу.  
Кожа руки горит, будто её тёрли наждаком, саднит, словно даже порыв ветерка травмирует её прямо сейчас - впрочем, так оно и есть. Она уже покрылась волдырями, крупными и помельче, и внутри каждого из них в бешеном темпе проистекают процессы, которым Иллуми не может предложить ни полного осознания, ни подходящих имён. Сегодняшнее утро - просто эпидемия хаоса в его многосложном, идеально структурном мироустройстве.  
Пальцы левой − не покалеченной − руки сводит судорогой, когда они вцепляются в болезненную кожу, разрывая, взрывая образовавшиеся пузыри, выталкивая серозную жидкость наружу. Что это, эмпатический шок?  
В государстве, которое Иллуми, кажется, назревает бунт. Иллуми думает о том, что левую руку можно и отрубить.  
Иллуми моргает.  
Резко выпрямляет спину, движением головы откидывает волосы назад. Вода закипает; самым краешком ногтей правой руки Иллуми трогает её поверхность. Левая рука крепко сжимает колено − усилием воли Иллуми расслабляет её.  
Это было необычно, но больше так терять контроль над собой нельзя. В конечном итоге, приятные эмоции могут погубить его даже быстрее болезненных. Отец предупреждал.  
И всё же, какое хорошее сегодня утро − и как хорошо, что он может заниматься делом. Впереди − всё самое лучшее. Поиск и уничтожение.  
Поиск и уничтожение.


End file.
